Cindersakura ch1,2,3,4
by imitation L
Summary: This is the revised version of Cinderella and it's in CCS version. Of course sakura is da main character and Li is da prince charming so read it!
1. Default Chapter Title

Title: CinderSakura

Author: Darkness of death

Author's notes: Hi, this is a I am not really sure how many parts story. Cinderella transformed into the CCS way. Yes, here are a few notes about the characters. Oh yeah, the story might be a little bit weird cuz I switched some things around. Like they didn't have washing machines back then. But they do now. And the things might sound a little weird to you. Since they have castles and Princes but they also have e-mail so bare with me thank you!

Sakura: Cinderella

Syaoran: Prince Charming

Tomoyo: The fairy

Meilin (sorry!): Evil older sister

Mindy (A/N: I couldn't think of any other names): Other evil sister

Melody: Evil Stepmother

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS, but I do own the characters I made up.

Kero: Who wants your characters anyway?

Darkness: Well, I like my characters

Kero: haha very funny and where am I in this story?

Darkness: See that's for calling my characters dumb. You don't get the cake OR get to be in the story.

Kero: Oh dang it! Come on Darkness-sama please?

Darkness: *deep thought* NO!

Kero: *puppy face*

Darkness: not working!

Kero: Oh I give up!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Get over here Sakura! You forgot to clean my shoes!" Meilin yelled. I Sakura of course had to clean them or I don't get dinner!

"Coming, dear sister of mine." I was forced to say that. But, it doesn't much. I don't mean it of course!

"Hey, you Sakura! YOU just forgot to wash my laundry. How am I suoppose to go on a date without new freshly cleaned clothing??" Mindy screamed.

"Sorry, Mindy! I will fix that as soon as possible." I replied. Working for those monsters is harder than scrubbing the kitchen floor. And let me tell you it's not a pretty sight. (A/N: Okay, I have noticed that sometimes Sakura don't sound like that. Don't complain in the reviews. Just complain to me instead!)

"Come on Sakura." Meilin yelled.

"I am coming sister of mine!" 

"humph." 

"DEAR sister of mine." I corrected myself. I hate saying that. But, that's life I guess.

I grabbed Meilin's dirty shoes. How can she wear two-inch high heels? Won't she fall? Well, I don't care right now. I just want to clean her dirty shoes and get out of here. I grabbed a brush and quickly began my work. I squeezed some cleaning paste on to her shoe and scrubbed it hard. Well, the stains did come off. I quickly wiped the foam on her shoe and let it dry. I quickly did the same with the other and set it down.

"Oh darling sister Meilin! I have finished cleaning your shoes!" I wiped the sweat on my forehead and brought the shoes over to Meilin. She sat there looking just like her mother. Evil and selfish. She glanced at me as if I was a maid.

"Sakura dear won't you put them on for me? I just got my nail polish on andI don't want to smudge it." She grinned evilly and stared at me.

"Of course." I quickly knelt down and put both of her shoes on for her.

But then, Mindy walked by with her hands on her waist starring at Meilin.

"I knew it! You are here sucking up to Meilin. Don't you know who's important around here? Put her stupid shoes on and let's get a move on. I need to get my dress done TONIGHT!" She screamed.

"TONIGHT? It's already 10, when is your date anyway?" I asked.

"What are you my mother? Now just go to the laundry room and clean my dress. Remember it's the short black one!" 

"Yes, darling sister of mine." I smiled fakely and headed down to the basement. Indeed the black dress was lying on top of the dryer like a piece of rag.

I picked the dress up and examine it. It wasn't that bad. I carefully put it on myself and pretended I was in a beautiful castle and I was dancing with the Prince. I would love to do that. But, just then my stepmother stepped in.

"What on earth are you doing? Now get to work whatever you're doing." She said fiercely.

"Oh, I am very sorry mother dear. I guess I was day dreaming again." I smiled fakely and went back to work. I stuffed the dress in the machine and let it wash. Quickly my stepmother left. She didn't want to spend another minute in the filthy basement. I sat around and watch the dress whirl around in the machine. The basement wasn't that bad. It was pretty nice for me. Well, I live in the basement what would I know? 

"Is that stupid dress done yet?" Mindy suddenly appeared at the doorway looking very angry.

"I am sorry. It's not done yet."

"STILL?"

"If you don't want the stupid dress can I have it?"

"In your dreams!" Mindy snickered and walked away.

I glanced down at what I was wearing, a dirty apron over a very old housedress. It was already dirty and there are many holes. I couldn't ask for a new one. Who would give me a new one?

My dress is checkered just like the picnic blanket. At first I thought it WAS made of the picnic blanket. 

Suddenly, the Washing machine beeped. I quickly pressed the stop button and took the wet dress out of the machine and carefully place it in the dryer. I thought it was a waste washing one dress and using as much water and electricity as a whole load. I couldn't complain. 

Then I heard a scream coming from upstairs. I quickly climbed on and wandered into Meilin's room. She was the one screaming. 

"What's wrong?"

"What's wrong? What's wrong? I'll tell you what's wrong. You're wrong. You ruined my new blouse!"

"Don't you mean T-shirt?"

"Whatever. Its got lipsticks all over it!"

"Lipstick?"

"Yes Lipstick. I bet you did it on purpose."

"I am sorry Meilin. But I don't even posses a lipstick."

"HaHa, then I bet Mindy paid you to do this to me. She is just SO jealous. Because I am better than her in every way!" Yeah in your dreams I thought. Non of them is perfect! Not even close.

"No, Mindy didn't pay me. You probably got it on and forgot about it."

"Get out of here you little lair. Don't ever step in my room again!"

"Fine." I muttered. I quickly approached the basement to check on the dress. It was done. I quickly fished it out and folded it neatly.

"Mindy your dress is done." I yelled.

"Don't yell. Get up here!" 

"YES!" I quickly ran up to her room and handed her the dress.

"Well, go now! I don't need a disgusting slut like you hanging around here now leave or you don't get um breakfast!" 

"I never got dinner anyway." I muttered to myself. 

"What was that?"

"Nothing my darling sister." I smiled and ran back down to the basement. I went straight for my room. My room was very neat even though it's very old and I don't have a lot in it. 

My room had a very old wooden bed with a mattress that the springs went bad. The covers have many stitches in it, because it's very old. But, my pillow is very neat. There is also a table and a closet. The closet isn't much of a closet just a really old and big wooden box. I had to work on the hinges myself. I didn't mind though. The desk is more of another huge wooden thing. It's three huge piece of wood nailed onto two other piece of wood. And there it is my desk.

Then I heard a yell from my stepmother.

"SAKURA! WE'RE GOING OUT! DO ALL YOUR CHORES BEFORE YOU GO TO SLEEP. AND NO WATCHING TV OR USING MEILIN'S COMPUTER YOU HEAR?" She called.

"Yes mother!" I replied.

Then I heard the door shut. I had the whole house to myself. Except that I couldn't watch t.v. or use the computer. But ,what she doesn't know is that I don't even need it. I have fun reading. I can find all sorts of cool stuff in the attic.

When I am alone. I think about all the good things that might happen to me in the future. I think of beautiful dresses. Princes, castles and many other wonderful and magical things. I had finished all my chores a very long time ago. So I didn't have anything to do other than read or lye around. But, soon they returned. It was already past midnight. And I was asleep in my bed when I heard the door opening then I heard someone scream for my name.

''SAKURA! Get up here and take my coat!" Meilin yelled. (Sorry all Meilin fans)

"Mine too!" Mindy added.

"How could you girls?" My stepmother said.

"What?" Meilin and Mindy both answered.

"Get here now Sakura and take my shoes too!" The stepmother replied.

Meilin and Mindy grinned and both yelled," Ours too!"

I did want breakfast. So I quickly rushed up and helped them. I took their coats and shoes. Are they that lazy they couldn't take their own coat? How did they put it on?

But I didn't have much time to think. My name was yelled again.

"SAKURA! Turn on the hot water for me. I want to take a bath!" Meilin yelled.

In the other bathroom. I heard the same request. I quickly rushed to Meilin and turned the hot water on and did the same for Mindy, as for my stepmother. She only asked me to unroll her bed.

I walked sleepily back to my room. It was 12 o'clock and I had to get up at 6 A.M. to make breakfast because some of them want a power walk and they want their food fresh. And I have to go the market and do so.

But, eventually I got my sleep. Let's just hope tomorrow is much better than today.

****

*THE NEXT DAY*

The only highlight of my day is probably the mailman. He's the only one that acturellys smiles at me when he hands me the mail. I am not allowed to go through the mail. And I never acturelly get any mail so there is no point going through.

"Good morning. Sakura." The mailman smiled and handed me the wad of bills.

"Thank you and good morning to you too!" I replied his smile.

"You're welcome and see you again tomorrow!" He waved and moved on to the next house.

I smiled and carefully placed the mail on the breakfast table. The family usually goes through them while they eat breakfast. As to my knowledge, they agreed on pancakes today. Yikes no milk! How am I suoppose to make any pancakes without milk? Borrow some from next door? Oh well, we'll just have to do it with what we have! I sighed. I better warn them.

I quickly begin the making of the pancakes, it didn't smell that bad maybe they won't notice.

Mindy, Meilin and my stepmother walked down stairs in their fancy robes. I told them that breakfast was served and the mail was on the table.

"Uh the pancakes are-" I was cut off by Meilin. Both of them goes to high school. How I yearn to go to school too! But I am not allowed because I should help around the house. Stepmother is never home during the day. She is out playing poker with her friends.

"Mindy, what are you wearing to school today?" Meilin asked.

"Uh like I am so not sure. Since it's like our first day with guys and all so like I am so not sure!" Indeed Mindy was very picky with her clothing and Meilin and her is having their first day of school with boys in it! They were very excited.

"Good point!" Meilin replied looking disgusted.

"Uh like I was saying the pancakes are-" I was cut off by Mindy.

"Shut up will you Sakura? We're trying to have a quiet breakfast here." I stepped off. If they don't want to be warned it's their problem. But, then I heard a clink. A spoon was dropped on the floor.

"What's wrong?" I asked. I picked the spoon up quickly traded it for a new one.

"Oh MY GOD!" Meilin yelled with delight.

"Hey give me that!" Mindy grabbed the fancy looking letter from Meilin and read out-loud.

"Dear whoever is reading, whoever in your family is 18 years old or younger that have not been married is invited to the ball. Prince Charming will be there selecting his new wife. We hope to see you there." Mindy grinned evilly. I knew what she was up to. (A/N: Okay the letter was extremely lame but I couldn't think of anything else!)

I gasped. How I wanted to come too! I would be yelling with delight too if I could go. But, what would I wear? A new apron instead? Anyway, stepmother won't allowed me going. Why even try?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

okay next chapter is going to be up soon! So stayed tuned. My e-mail address is [darkness_of_death@hotmail.com][1] if you have any questions or anything like that. Just e-mail okay? I know this story is lame but still…….I am trying my best!

   [1]: mailto:darkness_of_death@hotmail.com



	2. Default Chapter Title

Title: Cindersakura ch.2

Author: Darkness of death

Notes: THANKS a lot to all you guys out there liking my fic! Impossible! I have lots of grammar and spelling errors. Thanks anyway!!!!!!!! I would like to send my special thanks to everyone that read and reviewed my fics! Thank you!!!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS. Clamp, Nevleana and Toei( I think) owns them! 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mindy dropped her spoon. 

"Oh my god! The prince? Have you guys ever seen him before? He is so cute!" (A/N: Well duh! It's Li ***looks dreamily***) Meilin Squealed.

Mother, Mindy and Meilin was very excited VERY excited. Meilin continued on with the letter.

"The ball will be held at the grand castle. On October 15th. The prince hopes he can see you all there." Meilin read slowly. Her eyes were full of delight. How I yearn to go to the ball too! I would love to go. But I am just dreaming again.

"Sakura clean the dishes! We're going out to get dresses!" Mother demanded.

"But doesn't Mindy and Meilin have school?" I asked.

"Well, they're not going to school today. This is much more important! Now get your coats girls. We're getting us some dresses!" Mother held her fur coat close to herself and stepped out. I watched as I stood by the windowsill. How unfair?

I smiled to myself and began cleaning up. I picked up the unfinished food and dumped it in the trash. While some bits I left for the mouse family. While I waited for the dishwasher to finish. I smiled at myself as I dreamt that I would be dancing with the prince.

(This is all a dream I wrote what Sakura is dreaming about okay?)

****

*dreaming*

"Now presenting Sakura Kinomoto." The announcer called out.

I grabbed my beautiful white dress and carefully stepped up the stairs. There were so many other girls there. But I was the only one the prince was looking at. He stared at me. I smiled and bowed.

"Sakura, what a beautiful name!" The prince smiled while he held my hand and kissed it.

"Thank you." I blushed. The amstophere darkened as I stepped on to the dance floor with the most gorgeous prince on earth.

The music was soft and gentle. I couldn't help myself. I kept on grinning. The prince smiled at me every time his eyes landed on me. His soft brown eyes look like heaven above.

"Snap out of it!" The prince yelled.

I realized my dream had ended. And they have came back.

"Oh I am sorry mother, Mindy and Meilin." I bowed and went back to work.

"Come mother. We should really start looking at dresses." Mindy snickered at me. I couldn't bare the sight of them trying on new dresses. And I don't even have a dress at all! 

"Come, Sakura. You can help us try them on!" Mother demanded.

"Yes mother." I followed behind. 

There were bundles and bundles of beautiful dresses. 

"Hey how about this green one?" Mindy asked. She quickly put the dress on and walked around in front of the mirror.

"It looks great!" I commented. But, indeed she look likes celery.

"How bout me?" Meilin was dressed in an orange dress. She looks like a carrot. But I didn't dare to say so.

"It looks really great on you!" I smiled and held up another dress. It was the fluffiest dress ever. It was white and just like the one I dreamt about.

"I want that one!" Meilin said.

"No it's mine!" Mindy added. I dropped the dress as two of them fought over it. They each held one corner of it and began to pull. It was like tugwar. Except it's a dress instead of a rope. I shuddered as the dress was being torn. 

"Now look what you have done!" Meilin glanced at Mindy.

"Oh it's not my fault It's yours! You're so fat of course you'll brake it!" Meilin wasn't the one fat. But Mindy was.

"Well, who wants that anyway?" Mother stepped in. She handed the torn up dress to me and said. "Here Sakura you can have it!"

"Thank you!" I beamed. Even though it's all torn up. I could still try to sew it back!

I walked off with the torn dress, mother told me I wasn't need it so I left the room.

****

*Dinner time*

I cooked mash potatoes with chicken tonight. It was my favorite. So I can sneak a few bites before I serve.

"Dinner time." I called.

They didn't answer. They never answer. The three of them stepped down stairs in there house dresses.

I served the food and sat in the kitchen eating my portion of food. I am not allowed to eat freshly cooked dinner. But I was allowed to eat leftovers. But why should I? 

I walked into the dinner table with dessert. I smiled at mother sweetly and asked.

"Mother dear. Do you think it would be possible if I come to the ball also?" I asked.

"You?" Mother looked at me disgusted.

"Yes, is that okay?"

"As long as you get your own dress sure!" Mother glanced at me. "Oh and we are not riding with you in the carriage. You have to get here by yourself some how."

"Oh thank you mother!" I beamed.

After dinner was finished. I cleaned off the dishes and stepped into my room for a while until they start yelling for commands again.

I grabbed the two piece of torn dress. It was useless. How am I supposed to fix a whole dress in less than a week? I torn the dress into more piece and use the cloth to make a new dress. It was had. Because I have to make my dress when it was nighttime because I had chores to do.

Around two days later. I was finished. The dress was complete. It wasn't as fancy as the one before. But I tried my best and I thought it looked great. Now what about jewelry and a pair of decent shoes?

I knew where I would get some of those. In the attic! There are lots of dressed up clothing. I grabbed a fake crown and a necklace. Now for shoes it was a little harder. I had to go through a lot to find shoes. But I did find it of course.

It was a very old of pair of shoes all dusty but a little shine will do the trick. On that night. I dressed up. If I say so myself I look very nice.

I stepped downstairs just as they would leave. They stared at me.

"Where on earth did you get those things?" Meilin asked.

"Uh, I used the old cloth."

"Oh I bet she stole these!" Mindy exclaimed. She grabbed my necklace and ripped it off. Meilin copied her and when they were done. I was in rags again. They smiled in satisfaction and walked off. I was left along in the living room staring at a pile of rags on the floor. I would never ever be able to go to the ball now!

I ran to my horse and dog and sat by them wondering why? Why is it so unfair? But then a magical presence filled the air. A very young and pretty princess or fairy stood up and smiled.

"Hi, I am fairy Tomoyo." 

"F-fairy?" I wiped the tears off myself and glanced at her.

"Yes. I see here you have a problem yes?"

"Oh yes. I want to go to the ball."

"Oh and you don't have a dress or a carriage?" 

"Yes. That's right. How do you know?" 

"Oh like I said I am a fairy."

"Oh how are you suppose to help me?" I asked.

"Oh let's get you the carriage first!" She smiled and told me to get her the biggest pumpkin in the patch.

"Here." I handed her the huge pumpkin. I watched in amazement as the huge pumpkin flew in the air and magically changed into a beautiful white carriage.

"Now horses!" She smiled as with a tab of her wand my old horse turned into two beautiful white horses! 

"Umm, I am forgetting something aren't I?" She said. She rubbed her chin. Suddenly my dog turned into a servant! Holding the door opening for me.

"You're all set now my dear. Hurry along!"

"But! Fairy! You forgot my dress!" I said.

"Oh yes! I have!" With another dab of her want a white beautiful dress was placed on me. With beautiful shinning necklaces and a beautiful crown. I was so delighted. Just as I was about to step on the carriage. The Fairy stopped me.

"Here you go. This is a pair of glass slippers. Slip it on! And remember Sakura! Every thing will end at 12 P.M. sharp remember! Everything will turn back to it suppose to be!"

"Thank you Fairy. I will never forget you! And I promise I would come back!"

I rode off in my beautiful dress. I grinned the whole way there.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Like or hate? Well what do you think? Still review! Questions and stuff to

[Darkness_of_death@hotmail.com][1] okay great! Thanks!

   [1]: mailto:Darkness_of_death@hotmail.com



	3. Default Chapter Title

Title: Cindersakura chapter 3

Author: Darkness of death

Author's notes: Hi everyone, I am so glad that you guys likes my fics. It's really hard pleasing everyone! But I try my best so I hope you will enjoy it!!!!!!! Great, now on with the story. Oh yeah Sakura arrives to the ball in this chapter. So get ready for some S+S romance. *Cough* excuse, me C+C, get it? Cindersakura + Charming?! Okay that was just LAME! Okay, this time I am NOT going to use Prince charming. Instead I would use Prince Syaoran.

Disclaimer: I do not I repeat I DO NOT own any of the characters in CCS. I don't own the thing at all. If I did, you people would be getting much more than just CCS dubbed versions!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I can not believe my old horse flew! All the way to the castle. I felt like a real princess, and the best part hasn't arrived yet! I was so excited. In no time, my beautiful horse arrived at the castle. My servant opened the door as I walked out facing the castle. It was beautiful, all glimmering with light.

I knew I was late, but I tried my best not to stand out. As I walked in I found people calling names. And right in front of the handsome prince. Were my sisters, Meilin and Mindy. Mother was in the audience watching. 

"NOW PRESENTING MEILIN AND MINDY." The announcer's voice was indeed loud. The prince looked tired after he faced Meilin and Mindy. 

I didn't know if I have a chance against all the other girls. I looked around trying to find a line or something. But I found nothing, even mother. She was eating. Yeah I guessed it! 

But then, the prince turned his head and his eyes were looking exactly at mine. He was looking at me. How exciting that was! But was he looking at me? I turned around and saw no one. I smiled gently and stood exactly where I was. The prince walked slowly toward me. I stood there waiting thinking if it was true. 

The prince carefully took my hand and kissed it. Just like I dreamt. It was real this time. The room darkened. As the prince took me to the center of the dance floor. My glass slippers clinked as I walked around. It was magical, the whole room was quiet as the first song started. I could hear whispers all around me. I was having a fantastic time. 

We twirled and danced going all across the room. Soon the dance ended, we bowed and the room lightened up again. As everyone else stepped into the dance floor. 

"Who is that girl dancing with MY prince?" Mindy asked.

"I don't know. Some rich princess I bet." Meilin answered.

"You're probably right. But it's still not right to steal him in front of me." Mindy glared.

"Oh shush!" Meilin signaled her to go away.

The prince let me to the balcony where the stars are. The balcony had a clear view of the beautiful stars. I smiled as he took my hand once again and we began to dance. 

"What's your name?" He asked.

"Uh, well my name is Cindersakura." I smiled. It was a stupid name but it's the only thing I could think of.

"My name is Syaoran." He smiled.

"Oh shouldn't I call you Prince Syaoran?" I asked..

"Oh drop the prince." He laughed. His laughter is gentle and soft.

"What a magical night this is." I smiled.

"Oh yes. Indeed. I am having a fine time. You?" 

"I am have a great time too!"

I sounded stupid next to the prince. But it didn't matter then. 

We continued on talking about many different things, like family, pets, books and many other intelligent subjects. But, when it came to family. I had to lie. I didn't want to. But I had to.

**Ring** **Ring**

That was the twelve o'clock bell. I could hear it. My face showed I was in a hurry to get somewhere. 

"It's nice talking to you and dancing with you Syaoran. But I have to leave right now!" I hurried on without glancing back.

"But wait, can't you stay longer?" 

"I am sorry. But I can't." I hurried down the stairs. I dropped one of my glass slippers. I wanted to get it back. But, he was catching on to me.

"Thank you for a lovely evening. But I have to leave I am sorry!" I ran and ran until I reached the carriage. But when I got there, it was back to a pumpkin. And my beautiful gown was back to my old rag. I didn't care, I still danced with the most handsome prince on earth. I carefully rode my horse back with my dog by my side. I quickly reached home right before my sisters did. 

"Did you have fun?" I asked as I scrubbed the floor.

"No! It was awful! The prince didn't even bother to look at me!" Meilin screamed.

"Yeah me too!" Mindy replied.

"Now girls. Calm down, take a hot bath and calm down." Mother said. 

"And who on earth is that princess?" Mindy demanded to know.

"I don't know." Meilin replied. "Some princess she is, she hogged the prince ALL night. So not fair!" 

I smiled when I heard that. It was true, but that will be the only time I am able to dance with the prince. I didn't feel like sharing. 

"What are you smiling about? Back to your scrubbing!" Mother demanded. I did as told, I kept on scrubbing, but now I have a warm feeling inside that I never had before.

**Where the prince is probably at the castle**

"Prince Syaoran, why are you pacing?" The servant asked.

"Ohhhh! That girl, she ran away from me!"

"Oh are you talking about the girl that danced with you all night?" The servant asked.

"Oh yes! She is the one. All I have of her is her glass slipper!" The prince looked horrified.

"Um, may I make a suggestion?" 

"Sure, anything's helpful right now." 

"We could take the glass slipper to every girl that attended the ball and let them try it on. And the one that fits is probably the princess." The servant said proudly.

"Good idea indeed. Please get right on it!" The prince said.

"Yes Prince Syaoran! I will get into it right away!" The servant backed away. 

**The next day**

The servant traveled all around town. But no girl can fit into that glass slipper. It's either TOO big or TOO small. Finally, the arrived at Sakura's house.

**knock**

"Oh hello Sir. Can I help you?" Sakura glanced at the servant carrying the glass slippers. She gasped.

"Oh hi, young lady. Can we come in please? We're in a royal business." He said.

"Oh fantastic! I knew the prince would see me through eventually." Mindy grinned.

"Yeah right!" Meilin replied coldly.

Mother stepped into the living room and invited the servants in.

"What's the business sir?" 

"Oh yes, the prince asked me to let every girl in town try this glass slipper on." The servant looked sleepy.

"Oh fantastic! We have two great and beautiful girls here." 

"Great, who's first?" 

"Me!" Meilin shouted.

"No me!" Mindy replied.

"Oh let Meilin go first Mindy!" Mother demanded.

"Okay fine!" Mindy was MAD!

Meilin sat down as the servant bend down and carefully placed the glass slipper on. It was too small. Meilin's foot was way too small for it.

"Are you sure? Because I think my feet shrunk last night. I took a really long bath!" Meilin tried to convince the servant.

"Uh Mindy is it?" The servant ignored Meilin's comments and got on with his work.

"Okay, here." The servant bend down again carefully and placed the glass slipper, unfortunately it was way too small. 

"WHAT? I can't believe my foot grew SO much in one night!" 

"Sorry, is there anyone else in this house that attended the ball?" The servant asked.

"No, not that I can think of." Mother replied.

I lost my hopes, but suddenly I blurted out. "I went to the ball!"

"What?" Mindy and Meilin bother cried out.

"Now dear, you did not go to the ball. You were at home scrubbing the floor remember dear?" Mother tried her best to sound nice.

"Well, I want to try the glass slipper on." I said.

"Well, if the lady asks. I shall deliver." The servant walked to me. But mother tripped him and the glass slipper broke into million of pieces.

"Oh dear!" The servant cried. "The prince will want my head!" 

"Wait!" I said, I pulled out another glass slipper out of my pocket and showed to the servant. 

Meilin, Mindy and mother were astounded. 

"What? You have the other slipper?'' Meilin asked.

"Yes." I replied quietly.

The servant bend down making sure no one's tripping him. He bend down and carefully placed the glass slipper on to my foot. It fitted perfectly.

"WHAT?" Meilin yelped.

"Oh my lord!" Mindy added.

"Of course, how could I forgot our favorite daughter? Sakura is it?" Mother wanted to be royalty too.

"You don't even know my name." I replied.

"Yes I do it's Sakura." Mother smiled fakely.

"Now, Sakura , step on to the carriage with me and I will take you to the castle to meet the prince." The servant added.

"What? You can't just take her! Who's going to do our laundry? Wash our dishes?" Mindy demanded.

"Try doing it yourself." The servant smiled. He took me onto the royal carriage and carried me to the castle. I watched as Meilin, Mindy and mother stared. They couldn't believe their eyes.

Soon, we arrived at the castle. It was as beautiful as last night. Maybe even brighter this time. I looked down at myself. Realizing I was in a bunch of rags. How can I meet the prince this way?

"Sakura, don't worry about your clothing. We will get you a new dress and shoes." The servant took me to a changing room. 

I was wearing a beautiful elegant black gown. And black heels too. I was so excited to see the prince again.

"Nice to see you again Prince Syaoran." I bowed and smiled.

"Cindersakura?" He asked.

"Yes, that was last night. My real name is Sakura." I smiled.

"Sakura………What a magnificent name!" The prince signaled for the servants to leave. "I would love it if you could stay in the castle for a week. And I would like you to marry me."

I was shocked. The prince gave me a week to make my decision? I could make it now and say yes. But I didn't want to seem to hesitated. So I said.

"Thank you Syaoran." 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wow! What do you think? This fic would be short, I could have ended right there. But, now I have an idea! I am gonna extended until their wedding. That means another week of or another few fics on Prince Syaoran and Sakura. This time now evil sisters around or mean step mothers. Oh yeah e-mails and stuff. 

[Darkness_of_death@hotmail.com][1]

Welcome Sakura to our talk show today! *Applause*

Sakura: Hello, darkness-san. How are you?

Darkness: Fine, except for the million pains on my back.

Sakura: What happened?

Darkness: I went skiing. *LOL*

Sakura: Oh! *****sweat drops* Well, do you have any questions for me about Cindersakura?

Darkness: Yes, I hope you don't mind extending the fic for ONE more week!

Sakura: No problem darkness-san. I would love it! I like wearing puffy dresses you know.

Darkness: You wear them a lot for you card captures. It looks fantastic!

Sakura: *blush* Really?

Darkness: Yeah! 

Well the conversation never ends. Well eventually it will. But you get the idea. I am thinking of doing fairy series. Like this is Cindersakura. And I might do a one called Sakura white or something. I love fairy tales. You know this might never end since there is a gazillion fairy tales out there! Oh well. I am blabbing again aren't I? Well, you can purchase earplugs from me right here!? 

**Isn't this pic KAWAII?~*~*~*~*~*~**

   [1]: mailto:Darkness_of_death@hotmail.com



	4. perfection

CinderSakura --chapter4  
  
Author's note: man...this was HOW long ago? Anyway, I decided to continue it, since this had such good reviews..dunno why..probably gonna end it @ chapter 5..but who knows, something might spring up and make me write it..forever *evil laugh* no..nevermind  
  
----------  
  
"come on, we're going to get your things and you will be living here with me. I will make this the best week of your life." He grabbed my hand and headed for the horses.  
  
"I don't have any possessions at my old home. Maybe, I should send love for my step sisters and my step mother." I smiled.  
  
"What?" He exclaimed in shock. "They tortured you, they made you do all kind of stuff that was absolutley cruel. I should behead them for this." His face rose with anger.  
  
"No!..please don't. They fed me and clothed me. I was ...useless. So it wasn't their fault." I grabbed his other hand to try to calm his anger.  
  
"Yes, you're right. I'm sorry." A weak but gentle smile appeared. "I just want what's best for you."  
  
"I know. That's very sweet." I smiled.  
  
"Since you have nothing to retreive. Maybe we should go take a ride in the woodes." He pulled himself up the horse.   
  
"Sure." I am absolutley in heaven.   
  
We rode for hours? God knows how long.. it was enchanting, it was absolutley amazine. I will always treasure every minute of it. We talked about the type of food we each like, flowers, colors, anything that comes to mind. Although I am just a peaseant before this, he took my opinions very seriously. I am so greatful for that. I can't ask for anything more then for someone to understand me.  
  
Eventually, we rode back to the castle, where the prince showed me my room. It was an enchanting grand suit. With a huge hall, and dining place, a king size bed with the softest duvet, the pillows are stuffed with real feather. Everything seemed to cost a lot, I opened the closet, it was an incredibly large walk in closet, filled with fine, expensive clothes, silk from china, fur from Europe. Everything is so beautiful.   
  
"Thank you." I wispered.  
  
"You're welcome." Syaoran suddenly appeared behind me.  
  
"Ah..you startled me." I turned around, giving him a great bear hug.  
  
"Come on, i want to show you the garden. I want to name the garden Sakura..after you, it is filled with countless trees of Cherry Blossoms. After all, it is the most beautiful flower...ever."   
  
I felt as if my whole body melted and turn to sugar, everything he says, everything he does seem to be too good to be true..it's absolutley amazine...I adore Syaoran..  
  
We walked hand in hand, like a prince and a princess. How I long for him, not because he is royalty and have a lot of money. Because, he is a wonderful person, with an amazing personality, who could not like him?  
  
"The first day starts tomorrow..7 days Sakura..I can be annoying sometimes. I want to show you who I really am, not some guy who pretends to be loving and sweet for 7 days only and..lose the image after. Sakura, ...do you understand?" He looked serious.  
  
"Hai.." I drifted off..but my face soon turned into a bright smile..  
  
--------------  
  
Alright..so..um..I guess..this will be it for this chapter, sorry it's SO short..but..maybe no one will read it..who knows?   
  
Lain signs off 


End file.
